


Are you happier now?

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, not as angsty as I planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish I'd never met you." <br/>"I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you happier now?

“Are you happier now? With your new team?” Akashi asked him.

They were both staring up at the ceiling instead of at each other as they lay side by side on Akashi’s bed, fingers loosely intertwined.

“Yes and no. It’s different with them.” Kuroko told him.

“Victory is not guaranteed with them.”

Kuroko frowned a bit. “That’s not what I meant.” He said. “More that . . . well, I started out quite happy with you and the others before we all changed. Those are some of my happiest memories. But on a whole, yes I am happier with Seirin. Change in Seirin has been good change. We seem to just get closer instead of further apart.” Kuroko tried to explain. “But I still miss the way things used to be with you and the others.”

“We aren’t the only ones that changed, Tetsuya. You did too.” Akashi pointed out.

“I know. I wasn’t saying that I didn’t.” It was quite for a few minutes before Kuroko spoke up again. “I miss how things used to be.”

“We couldn’t have been like this back then.” Akashi gestured to their linked hands and their unclothed bodies.

“Of course not. We were in middle school.”

“And you were in love with Daiki.”

Kuroko turned his head to look at Akashi. “I was in love with you.”

Akashi turned onto his side to face Kuroko as well. He didn’t question that. “I suppose it would have been a bit young for us to have been doing anything like this.”

“Are you happier?” Kuroko asked.

Akashi seemed to ponder the question. He eventually just shrugged. Kuroko looked back up at the ceiling.

“I wish I’d never met you.” Kuroko said quietly.

“I know.” Akashi untangled their fingers, but ended up wrapping his arms around Kuroko and pulling him closer.

Kuroko let his head rest on Akashi’s chest.

“I wish you hadn’t either. You might have been better off. But do you regret meeting me tonight?” Akashi asked, running a hand through Kuroko’s hair.

“No. After all, I still love you.” Kuroko told him after a moment.

“I love you too.” Akashi’s words surprised Kuroko, but other than a slight widening of his eyes he didn’t let it show.

“Perhaps we can try to find some happiness together.”

“It’s a possibility. I’m willing to try if you are.”

Kuroko looked up to give Akashi a small smile. “I’d like that.”


End file.
